


Lay All Your Love On Me

by cuddleefuddlee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, seijoh! suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleefuddlee/pseuds/cuddleefuddlee
Summary: Matsukawa Issei learns that devotion comes in many forms. His happens to come in the form of Sugawara Koushi setting a volleyball to him, an unspoken promise on the tips of his fingers.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> i have no one but myself and abba to blame for this fic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_I wasn’t jealous before we met, now every man I see is a potential threat._

Matsukawa Issei learns that devotion comes in many forms. His happens to come in the form of Sugawara Koushi setting a volleyball to him, an unspoken promise on the tips of his fingers. 

Issei prides himself on being level-headed, prides himself on not letting his friends' pranks get under his skin. This is why it’s a surprise when a silver-haired setter enters the gym behind Oikawa and causes something in his chest to flutter. The smile on his face is innocent enough, but one glance at his eyes tells Issei everything he needs to know; his life is about to change. 

They’re paired up during that first practice, an obvious occurrence since Oikawa claims Iwaizumi as his partner. He walks up to Issei with that same smile still on his face like it’s a challenge. Little does he know it’s one he’ll gladly accept. 

“You’re stuck with me instead of Tooru.” A hand rubs the back of his neck. “I hope that’s okay.” 

The corners of Issei's mouth turn up. “Don’t worry. You seem like more fun.” 

It happens when he least expects. He and Suga have been doing drills for a few minutes, trying to figure out the best way for their styles to blend together. Working together is easy and starts to feel natural the longer they’re left together. What surprises him most is that he’s not a wing spiker, he’s a blocker, but the moment Sugas set touches his hand it sends something electric through his veins.

His palm is still tingling by the time he lands back on the court, disbelief sparkling in his eyes at just how _great_ that felt to spike a set that was perfect. He can tell some of the others are staring at them but all he can do is look from his hand to the setter grinning at him.

“How did that feel?”

“It was good,” he sounds almost breathless. “It felt really good.” 

Their coach waves them over, some proud look on his face as if he was expecting them to blow the rest of the team away. But he stops listening after he learns the setters name. Sugawara Koushi, six syllables that roll off the tongue like a prayer to the gods. 

Issei is a middle blocker through and through, but he could spend the rest of his volleyball career chasing the feeling Suga gives him from his sets.

_And I’m possessive, it isn't nice. You heard me saying that smoking is my only vice._

“Hey, is Suga here?” 

He’s leaning against the doorframe to an unfamiliar classroom, regretting the decision with each passing second that unfamiliar eyes stare at him. It’s like they’re picking him apart piece by piece in an attempt to figure out what he could possibly be doing there. 

Thankfully some girl takes pity on him. “Suga-kun! Someone’s here for you!”

He tries not to think about the stuttering in his chest when his eyes land on Suga across the room, looking for all the world like he’s an angel with how the sun shines through his hair. He grins at something one of the girls swarming his desk says before turning it on him. It takes a moment for him to recover and realize that he’s staring. It takes another moment for him to realize that Suga knows he’s staring and has a grin on his face that says he’s been caught. 

Suga has been able to read him like a book since day one.

“What’s up, Matsu?”

Even with him leaning against the doorway, the height difference between them isn’t lost on him. Suga’s the perfect height that if he was pulled to Issei's chest, he could easily rest his chin on the top of his head. It would be funny. It would be cute. It would be romantic. He shakes the thoughts from his head before he stares too long.

“Are you—”

“Mattsun, what are you doing here?” Oikawa's voice pops the bubble that surrounds them. “Are you bothering Kou-chan because you’re stuck with Makki down the hall?” 

There it is again, the feeling that Issei swallows whenever he’s faced with Oikawa and Suga's friendship. The two of them are close, closer than Issei is with Suga, and it makes his nails dig into his palms. They call each other by their given names, poke the others cheek when they’re pouting, make specific grins break out on their faces. 

He wonders what he has to do for Suga to see him in the same light. 

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he almost misses the pout on Suga's face; pink lips pursed with his cheeks puffed out so he looks like a chipmunk. It shouldn’t look as cute as it does but Issei has long since discovered that Suga is an exception to the rules. Instead, it makes him smile, makes laughter bubble up from within his chest. 

“You’re just jealous that he came to visit me and not you,” Suga replies for him without looking away from his face. “He likes me better, right Matsu?” 

“Sorry Oikawa, but Suga’s right.” He smiles at the grin that breaks out on Suga's face. “He is _my_ setter after all.”

Oikawa clicks his tongue at him, mumbling about how Issei’s a brat that only says things to annoy him; which, for the record, might be true but if there’s one Issei is not, it’s a liar. 

Issei realizes what the feeling is as he walks back to his own classroom. For the first time in his young life, Matsukawa Issei is _jealous_. 

The thought follows him back to his own classroom, to his seat, to practice. It follows him when Suga slips out of practice before Issei can say so much as a word to him. Some other feeling he’s not sure of mixes with his jealousy. It makes him want to head back into the gym and slam volleyballs against the court for a few more hours.

“Kou-chan is talking to some girl!”

He snaps his head where the rest of the team is crowding, trying to peek their heads through the crack in the door to the club room. Normally he would join them, but he’s stuck to the bench he’s sitting on as if his world would shatter if he so much as moved.

His heart feels like it's aching, which doesn’t make sense because his stamina is great - he’s a volleyball player after all. But, and this is what confuses him the most, he knows it has something to do with Suga. 

“Leave them alone, Shittykawa.”

“Oh no, she’s walking away! Do you think she confessed to him?” 

The group that's crowded around the door starts shoving at each other, claiming that they've been seen

Suga's waiting for Issei when he finally gathers the shreds of his dignity and leaves the clubhouse. Normally he'd be happy about it, but today he wants nothing more than to walk straight past Suga and home. Not that the Gods grant him that wish because Suga walks alongside him. Their walk to the station is quiet. Most of it is spent with their eye forward, avoiding any eye contact with the other. 

“She said she liked me.” There’s something in Sugas voice that Issei can’t place and he smile on his face looks like he won the jackpot. “But I told her that I couldn’t return her feelings because I like someone else.” 

Issei tries not to trip over his own feet when he feels slim fingers loop around his own. He chances a look down then at Suga then back down again. There's a new feeling in his chest that's fluttering and makes his skin feel warm. He slides his fingers through the gap in the shorter males hand and squeezes. 

_But now it isn’t true, now everything is new._

They’re not dating, at least they didn’t label whatever it is that they have. Not that Issei needs a label or exclusivity or whatever other bullshit his sisters teen magazines say are needed in a relationship. They’re just seeing where things go. 

  
But with that, they still haven't told the rest of their friends. Maybe it's because they're selfish; each wanting to keep this new side of them to the moments they spend without others. They learn what works for them, how to blur the line of friendship and something _more_ , how to handle stolen kisses in the stairwells when no one is looking. 

They make it work without letting their friendship crumble.

And yet, Issei finds that he wants more. He knows it's greedy and he's asking for too much and it could drive them apart. The itch of jealousy burns brighter when people flock to Suga like he's the sun. It burns when he can't reach out and touch Sugas cheek when they're in a classroom and his laughter rings out. It burns when some player from a different team tries flirting with Suga before he can pull him away

He swallows his jealousy because it's a ridiculous feeling that he shouldn't dwell on. 

_And all I’ve learned is overturned, I beg of you._

Something changes when they’re second years. 

There’s a palpable tension that surrounds Suga both on and off the court when they’re in their second year. There’s a tightness to his shoulders that never seems to leave. The corners of his smiles are dampened with something spoken. It makes Issei worry that Suga will shut him out, that he'll put that brave face on instead of

His phone starts going off much earlier than he knows it should be. He squints his eyes in an attempt to block out as much light as possible when he lifts the phone up. 7:18 am. He was going to kill whoever was texting him. At least that was the plan until he read Sugas name flashing across his screen.

_matsu!!_ _(ﾉ `･∀･)ﾉﾞ_

_come outside_

_i have the key so i’m heading to the gym for extra practice_

_come with me ⊂( ・ ̫・)⊃_

It's early and he should sleep and it's the weekend. These are all valid reasons for Issei to say no, roll back over, and sleep for two more hours. If it was anyone else he wouldn't have thought twice about doing just that. But, it's _Suga_ and Issei has never been able to say no; not when he prides himself on wanting to be a better spiker for his setter. 

“Again.” 

“Suga,” his voice comes out breathless. They’ve been at it for hours without a break and he’s tired, which means Suga well passed exhausted. He bends under the net, makes his way towards the shorter boy unnoticed. 

“One more time, Matsu.” 

He decides this is bullshit. Clearly whatever insecurity that has wrapped itself around Sugas mind needs to be dealt with even if Suga doesn’t say exactly what it is. So Issei does the first thing that comes to mind: he places both hands on the side of Sugas head and tilts his face to look him in the eye. 

“Listen to me, Koushi.” He can feel his pulse kick up when the name falls from his lips. “Forget about Oikawa and Yahaba and the coaches and everyone else. You’re a great setter, okay? Knowing you’re there, that you’re cheering, that you’ll set to me, is the only thing that matters. I play best when you’re by my side. Okay?”

“Okay, okay.” 

He should let go of him and walk back to the other side of the court now that he got his point across. Instead, he holds on, shifts his fingers through the silver strands so Suga keeps his eyes on him. Something tells him that he'll lose Suga if he lets go. 

“Got it?” 

“I got it, Issei. I got it.” 

Something clicks into place after that, a realigning that neither knew needed to happen. It feels like something in their relationship has finally been righted and they can be serious about one another. 

It’s as if everything they've been holding back is finally released. 

“Yo, come to the vending machines with me.” 

He barely raises a brow when Iwaizumis voice fills the classroom, just stands and tucks his hands into his pockets while making his way over to his friend. The walk is a comfortable, quiet affair until Iwaizumi hands him a bottle. 

“Are you into Suga?” 

Issei chokes on his drink. 

After a few moments of Iwaizumi patting his back, he manages to recover enough and slides down the side of the machine and drops his head to hide the blush that creeps onto his cheeks. 

“Is it that obvious?” 

Iwaizumi drops down next to him. “Only because you stare at him all the time. Don’t even try to deny it, you know you do it. As fun as it is to watch you and Suga taunt Oikawa about being the better setter, it’s obvious that you think he’s a lot more than that.” 

If Issei was a smart person, he would keep his mouth shut. He should deny what Iwaizumi is saying, stand up, and go back to class. Unfortunately, his single brain cell is currently somewhere else and thinking about Sugas laugh. 

“Would you believe me if I said we were together?" 

_Don’t go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me._

Devotion consists of small things between the two of them. 

Issei finds himself tugging on Sugas hand while they're in the locker room, filing his nails because there's always a chance he'll get subbed in. He lets the shorter male wear his jacket when the weather drops down. He pulls Sugas back to his chest and tightens his arms around his shoulders while the latter talks about his insecurities and if he's even worth the space he takes up on their bench. He cards his fingers through his hair while they're at karaoke with the rest of their friends. 

While Suga indulges Issei every time he wants to make his skills better. Suga shows up to his house, barging into his room with a blueberry muffin on the days he can't quite make it out of bed. He hands him one of his headphones on their walk home and hums along with the tune. He lets Issei bury his face in his chest while they're laying in one of their beds, exhausted from dealing with the sport they chose to pursue. He listens to all of the taller boys concerns about whether his future career is something his parents would be proud of. 

Issei has heard that the small things are what matters. It's the little things that he remembers on the days that the world feels like it's crashing down around him and there's nothing he can do. It's the texts they sound each other in the morning to make sure they'll be awake to walk to the station in time for their train. It's the Cinnamoroll pen that they share throughout the day because they both refuse to let the other keep it. It's a head resting on a shoulder regardless of height. 

The little things are what prove to Issei that he has never been happier than with Suga by his side. 

_It was like shooting a sitting duck. A little small talk, a smile, and baby, I was stuck._

_Tap._

_Tap, tap._

_Tap._

Issei tries to ignore the noise as best he can while he's studying. It's been a consistent sound for the last five minutes and he's about ready to lose it if it doesn't stop. He needs to study contemporary Japanese otherwise he'll be stuck in supplementary classes while the rest of his team enjoys the training camp. And he'll be damned if he lets Makki make fun of him for missing out on the fun. 

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap, tap._

But, it doesn't _stop_ . It keeps going for another few minutes enjoy Issei finally has enough and marches over to the window, rips the curtains back, and looks down to be met with a familiar face. 

Even in the warm glow from the streetlight, Sugas smile makes his heart skip a beat. 

"What the hell, Koushi?" 

"You should answer your phone more often."

"I'm studying. Shouldn't you be doing the same, Mr. Refreshing?"

"Come on, let's go for a walk." 

_I still don’t know what you’ve done with me. A grown-up woman should never fall so easily._

They have a standing tradition with the rest of their friends to go to the shrine first thing in the morning in the new year. For the last three years, they’ve followed this tradition without fail. They show up to the shrine, pray, then spend the day playing video games and watching movies at Makki's house.

As much as they refuse to admit it, that year is the last year they can come to this shrine as members of the volleyball club. It's a somber reality that they all refuse to comment on even as they make their way to the top of the shrine, clapping their hands as they make wishes. None of them mention it when they move on to pull fortunes nor when they write their wishes on wooden plaques. 

Issei leans over Sugas shoulder as he’s writing, tries to be sneaky about taking a peek at what his wish is for the year. He’s been unsuccessful for the last two, but this year? This year he’s going to see what it is. And he finally succeeds when his eyes lay on the characters that are evenly spaced, each one written with care. 

_I want to stay by his side and keep him warm for as long as possible._

He buries his face in his scarf in an attempt to hide the blush that heats his face. Not that he could hide it from Suga and that knowing smile of his. 

_I feel a kind of fear when I don’t have you near._

_Tap._

_Tap, tap._

By now Issei knows better than to let the pebbles hit his window for more than a more. Suga is nothing if not impatient when it comes to waiting for him outside. He pushes the curtain out of the way, gives a nod to Suga, and makes his way down the stairs. His parents don't even think twice about it when he yells that he'll be back later. 

They've gone on a countless number of walks like throughout high school, a secret that they keep to themselves. It's their thing. 

“You’re staying here, right? You’re staying in Miyagi after graduation?” 

"There's nowhere else I'm planning to go." He looks over at Suga. "Scared I was going to leave you too?"

"It never even crossed my mind." 

Suga smiles at him and Issei feels like the moon is shining down on him. 

_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride. I beg you, dear._

  
Love, Issei discovers, is something that he fell into years ago. 

It's something that causes him to wrap a scarf around Suga's face before they head out to the store in the wintertime. It's something that happens when he's stuck between the bed and Sugas fingers digging into his sides. It's something that makes him Google how to make mapo tofu extra spicy even though he knows he won't be able to handle it but it's Sugas favorite. 

Love is the way Suga tugs him closer when they ride the crowded train. Love is Suga introducing him to the other teachers from his school over drinks and tucking himself into Issei's side. Love is the way he overhears Suga bragging to Oikawa about how he ended up with the hotter non-setter. 

Matsukawa Issei doesn't have to look up the word love in the dictionary because he knows that all he'll see is a photo of him and Suga. He tries to think back on their history to pinpoint a moment when he wasn't in love with a secretive smile and freckle below an eye. 

He comes up empty because he realizes that he's been in love with Suga since the first moment he laid eyes on him in the gym that first day. 

_Don’t go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me._

Coffee tastes different when Suga makes it. It’s a small realization that hits Issei months after they’ve moved in together. Something about it tastes better like Suga knows a secret way of preparing the coffee beans or the exact amount of pressure to use while plunging the french press. 

“Issei, you’re staring at your mug.” 

He looks up from the mug in his hands to Suga who has that damn smirk on his face. They’re squeezed together on their couch, Sugas feet in his lap while Isseis's own are resting on the table in front of them. The stuff he needs to prepare for the new school year is spread out on both of their laps and the table, construction paper cut into odd shapes is on the floor, and a class roster litters the space between them.

It’s so damn domestic that he can’t how life was before they moved in together all those years ago.

He wonders how many people would look at the scene in front of them and think they're a perfectly normal couple. Sure, they live together and share clothes with each other and even exchange ' _I love you '_ s to each other when they leave for work. But they've never taken that step to confirm what they are. It would be weird if it was anyone else they know, but the two of them have never really done things the normal way. 

An idea starts to take shape in his head as he carefully takes a sip from his mug. 

_Don’t go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me._

Issei learns that devotion can change over time. 

Right now, it comes in the form of him slipping out from under the covers and sneaking into the kitchen without waking Suga up. A feat in and of itself since Suga latches onto him during the night, wrapping his legs around Issei's waist when he inevitably turns into the big spoon throughout the night. And though he complains the moment he feels ice cold feet against his skin, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

He wants to surprise his partner while he still has the chance and he’ll be damned if he lets a week's worth of planning get ruined. Thankfully, everything is exactly where he hid them the night before and he's able to plate it and quickly lights the candle before sneaking down the hall once again. 

Suga is in the same spot Issei left him in when he sneaks back into their bedroom. He almost feels bad about having to wake but he'll make it up to him later. 

“Koushi,” he whispers in the others ear and waits. A few whines come from Suga, who buries himself even further under the blanket. Issei doesn’t bother fighting the grin on his face from growing. “Koushi, wake up.” 

There are some more whines before the top of Suga’s face appears above the blanket, one eye peeking open at the rude awakening. “Issei, it’s the weekend.” 

“I know.” He rolls his eyes, grin growing wider by the moment. “Sit up.” 

He waits until the silver-haired man crawls out from under the blankets, mouth in one of those pretty pouts that he loves so much. By now Suga's eyes have caught onto the hands behind his back, narrowing at what they could be. 

“Want to try dating?” 

He finally pulls the plate out from behind his back, a blueberry muffin with a heart-shaped candle stuck on top of like some makeshift Valentine's Day snack. The look on Sugas face is priceless and had Issei not been concerned about accidentally lighting the bed on fire, he would've pulled his phone out to snap a picture. 

"Issei," Suga breathes. "Are you serious?" 

He's not sure the smile on his face could get any bigger, but he thinks it does. "Don't you think it's finally time?" 

It takes Suga one, two, three, breathes before he blows out the candle, tears in his eyes as he nods. He takes one more breath before wrapping his arms around Issei and pulling him back into their bed. 

"Koushi, the _crumbs_ ."

**Author's Note:**

> well.... welcome to the matsusuga brainrot club, i hope you enjoy your time! as always, feel free to scream at me on [twitter! ](https://www.twitter.com/sunasimps)


End file.
